Blood Hound
by FluffyBuns
Summary: When a young girl tries committing suicide, she realizes she's a Conduit. The D.U.P's take her away to Curdan Cay, where she figures out that she's a Pure Conduit. A offspring of two Conduits with the same powers. Only one thing racing through her mind: escape. The plan goes off without a hitch. (Rated T: Foul language, mature theme's. [suicidal])


The girl had stared down at the streets long and hard before she jumped.

But, did she mean it? The note she had left, well, wasn't very "considerate."

* * *

 _Dear whoever finds this,_

 _Life has screwed with me from the very beginning. So, I thought, "fuck life." I mean there isn't anybody left. So who will care? This world is filled with things more scarier than death. Like DUP's. I mean, what the hell? Protectors my dead ass. I've decided not to take off my shoes, either. Someone might come need to find my corpse and "borrow" them. Oh, and sorry if I make a huge mess of the street._

 _From, A Dead Girl._

Would she regret it? She doubted it, but, still. Death? Was she a coward that took the easy way out? Maybe. She didn't really think of herself as brave. Never in the thirteen years of her life did she think of herself as that. But is it the time to step up? Is it the time to finally be brave?

The drop seemed to be in slow motion. How long did it take to die? She thought it was quick and painful. Why was it taking so long? Was it because she regretted her decision?

Yes. She had regretted it. When she heard the word come from her mouth after she jumped, she surprised herself. Why had she said that? She was crying, too. She had gotten what she wanted, so why? Why does she regret it?

When you hit something hard, it hits back. But she hadn't hit first! That was unfair! She hadn't started the fight! She hasn't done anything!

Then she realized. Before she hit the ground, she realized. There was no fight. No one had hit first. There was no "death," no "life." Just an unforgiving world. She didn't blame herself. Who had started it all, was Augustine. Who killed her parents? Augustine.

No. It wasn't life. It was Augustine.

So in that moment, when she was falling, down the streets below, she made a decision. She, would live.

The time seems to unpause, speed up again, as the girls tears streamed from her face, she screamed, **"NO!"**

What she did next was unbeknownst to her, the fall slowed again but this time, she moved, gritting her teeth as she felt her inside scramble, her veins buldge out of her skin. Her body felt like exploding, breaking free from the skin. But instead, red liquid seeped from the tips of her fingers, creating a pool of blood beneath her falling feet. As she sped towards the ground below, she closed her eyes, waiting for a splat to come from her hitting the ground. Unfortunately, what she heard was screams and wailing sirens.

Her eyes fluttered open from the tight close. Her vision was blotched with red. She screamed, her voice cracking, trying to make her way through the bloody street. She misplaced her foot, it sliding out in front of her as she fell to her knees. She blinked tears, scrambling through the blood, only causing herself to slip even more.

" _W-why..._ " She stuttered her words, her voice dry, " _I-i'm a-_ "

Before she could finish her sentence, bright light shined at her from every direction. Yells of demands passed through her ears as if she was deaf. She wanted out... Too much blood...

She placed her hand firmly on the ground, staggering to get up. She heard notches and clicks, what she realized right away, were guns. She froze.

"-ut your hands in the air!" Yelled a voice, "Now!"

She tried to get up again, but heard more yells, and several figures come into her view. DUP's. She looked up, squinting from the light.

She raised her hands in the air, signaling peace. "P-please, just-"

The order went off, from somewhere, to fire. Clicks went off, and rounds went flying. Bullets hit her several times, as she fell back into the mess of blood. Then, it was bright.

 _Am I... Dead? How-_

Before she could think, her vision came back. She saw the blood, the DUP's, and the bullets. They were flat, as if they bounced off her body, instead of going straight through. She stared in horror at the ground, her eyes blurry from tears. Her face shadowed, she stood without problem, and she slowly raised her head to look at the D.U.P's. She did not know it, but her eyes were crazed, and the D.U.P's took aim.

"Am _I_ the enemy?" Her small giggle turned into insane laughter. Her expression suddenly dropped, but a small smile tugged the corner of her mouth. She extended her hands.

 **"Die."**

The girl hadn't realized she murdered them all before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I'm new to this, and I don't really think this story will do well, but fuck it, I love Infamous, so who cares. I'll continued to write this story, for fun, and maybe some people will follow along? I don't know. It would make me happy for some reviews, 'cause I don't really know where this is going. But, thanks for reading. :


End file.
